Codes
by webpagedemon
Summary: A Canadian hacker, that goes by the name Holly moves to Gravity Falls and she has one mission: To find out more about Mr. Mystery A.K.A Stan Pines. She needs to use Dipper to find things out about Stan that not even Wendy knows herself. T- For later chapters which will have more cussing.
1. Chapter 1

_Codes_

_Tuesday Sept.24 2013_

_Moving to Gravity Falls tomorrow… I feel as if I should address my family of the weird events I have heard of in the past of that town. As you know, my fellow hackers, my name is Holly. I'm 12 and my cousin is the one holding all of my information about Gravity Falls Oregon. My cousin, Wendy has just texted me that I should be able to meet up with this guy._

_Name: Dipper Pines_

_Age: 12_

_Description: He has brown hair, blue eyes, usually wears a vest, t-shirt and shorts._

_Height: 105cm. (Why would Wendy give that to me?)_

_His "Grunkle" Stan owns the Mystery 'S'hack. Wendy has told me that he is part of a secret society, who knows what plans he has._

_My plan: Befriend Dipper and find out more information about Mr. mystery._

_- Holly_

* * *

+ Dippers P.O.V +

I yawned as I slowly walked through the streets of Gravity Falls. Today Wendy wanted me to pick up her cousin who just moved here. I fumbled with a note in my hands and opened it. The slightly crumpled letter was from Wendy.

Dipper,

Remember, smile, introduce yourself and show her around Gravity Falls.

Address: 142 Gilmour ave.

See you later -Wendy

I laughed slightly at the brief note and I came in contact with something. Or someone.

"What the hell man! Watch where you step next time!" Someone yelled at me. I looked up at a girl, who wasn't much taller than me. She had long, slightly messy black hair and she wore very thin glasses. Her face was decorated with a few freckles. Her brown eyes narrowed as she studied me. She took of her headphones and smirked.

"You must be Dipper pines." She suddenly said. How did she know my name?

"Y-yeah." I stammered.

"My names Holly, Holly strange." She held out her right arm to shake. I shook her hand with hesitation. "I'm Wendy's cousin. She said I'd be meeting up with you." Oh… That makes sense now.

"Nice to meet you, Holly." I replied with a smile. I glanced over at the door. A woman was standing there. She had bright red hair, hazel eyes and a few freckles. Must be her mom.

"Holly, who's this?" She asked walking up to us, folding her arms. Her gaze burnt right through me. This woman scared me. Actually, she reminded me of Bill.

"This is Dipper. Wendy's friend. He's going to be showing me around Gravity Falls." Holly replied coolly. Her mother glared at me.

"Have her back by supper. She's not aloud to date until she's 25 and NO funny business!"

Holly laughed hesitantly and nodded.

"I have my phone." She said pulling out a blue phone. "And my wallet."

" Okay. Supper's at eight." Her mother said.

"Alright." Holly rolled her eyes slightly and nodded at me. "Come on." She smirked and pulled me down the street.

…

"So.. Holly, where did you move here from?" I asked. She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. She took off her headphones again and smiled.

"Canada." She replied and my jaw dropped.

"Wow that's far."

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "I have to be outside until everyone sets up. Not aloud on any computer for a few weeks. I haven't been of F.F. Net for a long time now!" (You guys get that website reference right?)

"Ah." Dipper nodded. "So, are you a gamer?"

"Course! I love games! Assassins creed, halo but the latest one sucks, Kingdom hearts… ect." I nodded as she listed a few other games like Black ops.

We soon reached the Mystery 's'hack. I opened the door and smirked.

"I'm back." I said calmly. Mabel rushed into the room and grinned, running up to Holly. She quickly measured her and Holly blinked with confusion.

"Tall, skinny…" Mabel muttered. Mabel stood up and smiled. "Just making sure you're Dipper girlfriend material" She said. Holly laughed slightly, placing a hand on Mabel's head.

"You must be Mabel. Wendy has told me a lot about you."

"Yep!" Mabel grinned.

Someone walked into the gift shop part of the Mystery 'S'hack and gasped.

"Oh dear…" Grunkle Stan said, spotting Holly.


	2. Chapter 2

Codes

Holly's P.O.V

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Everyone crowding a customer without telling her what the highlight of the mystery shack is!?" The man asked, walking up to me. "My name is Stan. Stan pines. What can I get for you today?" Stan Pines eh? This is who my target is?

"Oh, uh, just here to see my cousin." I replied.

"Alright miss-" He was looking for a last name.

"Strange." His eyes widened with surprise.

"Miss Strange." The name rolled off his tongue, as if he had heard that last name before… Shit.

He gave me a tour of the Mystery 'S'hack. Seeing all of the 'Creatures' made me sick. How could people fall for this crap? Whatever… I checked the time. 7: 40 P.M

"I got to go, bye Dipper." I said. As I walked out the door I saw a familiar red head. A smile crept onto my lips and I wrapped my arms around my cousin.

"Hey dorkette." Wendy smirked, returning the hug. I took a step back and looked up at her.

"Who are you calling 'Dorkette'? I'm not the one who sits in my room texting all day about, what was it? Dungeons and Dragons?" I laughed evily.

"You weren't supposed to say that out loud." Wendy fake pouted and returned to her normal smile.

"Hey, Wendy could you give me a ride home? I'm running late for supper." I asked.

"Sure thing." The tall ginger hopped into the cart and I followed.

"Hey, Holly, want to hang out tomorrow?" Dipper walked up to the side of the cart. Great, I can find out more about him, and Stan… Somehow.

"Sure." I quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Here's my number, call whenever you want to meet me somewhere or something."

Wendy let out a 'ohhhhh' and I rolled my eyes.

"Dipper's going out on a date." Wendy smirked. I punched her in the shoulder with half of my maximum force. "Ow!" Wendy let out a squeak. Of course, I know she was faking it. I'm not that strong.

"Let's go." I said and the cart squealed then, we sped off.

…

At the dinner table I sighed slightly.

"What's wrong Holly?" My sister, Jasmine asked. God, I hated her voice.

"I'm sad Morgan's not going to be able to visit 'till next week." I replied. And it was true.

Name: Morgan (Walsh)

Age: 12

Description: Short, blonde, blue eyes…

Epicness scale: Not as epic as me

After supper I flew up the stairs and into my room. I quickly got changed into my and I laid in bed. My hands were folded up and they sat on my stomach. It was too hot out to be having the blanket on top of me. The only thing I could think about was Dipper. Why?! Was it because he may not know much about Stan, was it because I didn't really get to talk to him today..? Or was it because… NO! I can't be thinking of that… Even if I did, it would be an act… To try and get closer to Dipper… For Stan's secrets. My eyes soon closed and I drifted off into another dreamless sleep.

…

The next morning I woke up, blinded by the sun. "Too…Bright…" I groaned as my alarm went off. I rolled out of bed and did my normal morning stuff. Get dressed, brush my hair, brush my teeth and walk downstairs. Today our breakfast was a waffle… Without syrup. I shoved the waffle into my mouth.

"Behhh mahhh." I yelled, muffled by the waffle in my mouth. I leaped out my door and kicked up my bikes kickstand. Just then I received a text.

From Dipper

To Holly

Hello! So, I'm at the diner, wanna meet up there?

I smiled and replied:

From Holly

To Dipper

Sure thing, I'll be right there.

I raced past the two officers. A day in Gravity Falls and I already think they are Gay. Literally. I hopped off my bike at the Diner and locked it up to a bike rack. I entered the Diner and a wave of stench almost knocked me over . A hand clasped over my nose and mouth, just enough so I could breath and enough to block the smell. I looked over to Dipper and he smiled. His other hand was covering his mouth and nose. "Sorry, Susan just made 'Soup surprise'." Dipper said. We exited the Diner and we took a deep breath.

" God that smelled." I finally grumbled. Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." We unlocked our bikes.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked. Dipper looked up at me and grinned.

"I know where." He said and sped off. I followed, pedaling as fast as I could. We entered the forest and  
Dipper stopped in front of me. I clenched my fists to break and I skid to a stop, just touching Dipper's back tire. I kicked by kickstand down and climbed off my bike.

Dipper did the same. "I come here to study." He said.

"Study what?" I asked and he turned around. Dipper then pulled out a book.

"Number 3." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Codes

Holly's P.O.V

I stared at the book for a long time. My gaze hardened and I looked up at Dipper.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I have seen this book before." I said. Dipper's eyes widened and he spoke.

"Y-you have?"

"Yeah."

"Where? Did you see someone holding it?"

I nodded. "The wielder looked a lot like you Dipper." I then gasped. "Future Dipper."

"What?" Dipper dropped the book. I then began laughing. He looked at me with confusion.

"I'm kidding. I actually have never seen that book in my life." I grinned tossing my hair back.

Dipper frowned and picked up the book. "It's filled with creatures and such. Like zombies or fairies."

I let out a laugh. "Of course you would have a book about that stuff. Dork." I fell down onto the grass, laughing my head off. Another frown from Dip. He sat down next to me and opened the book.

We spent hours talking about each page and reading through it. I was fascinated by all of the facts about the 'mythical' creatures and their weaknesses. I yawned and looked up at Dipper.

"Didn't sleep much?" He asked.

"No. Sister kept me up." I growled slightly. An expression flashed across Dippers face that I couldn't read. I shrugged and we continued reading.

+Dipper's P.O.V+

I closed the book after a while and looked at Holly. "What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Sleep." She replied and leaned up against me.

"uh-" I blushed slightly.

"Funny. I thought guys don't blush…" Holly smirked and closed her eyes. She was right there. But… I'm not really normal. Neither is she. Something about her just seems… Familiar. Is it because she's kind of like Wendy? Must be it. Wait… Just like Wendy? I smiled and I looked down at Holly. A sigh escaped her lips and she moved closer. I couldn't even get this close with Wendy… I thought. I shrugged and tilted my head so it rested on hers before I slowly drifted to sleep.

-Stan's P.O.V-

I let out a growl as I scanned Hack source.

Holly strange's name popped up and my eye's narrowed. "I must be careful. If she gets into my files… She'll ruin everything. I grinned and closed the website. I dragged all of my important files into a new folder and called it: Porn for money. I snickered at the name. This will throw her off. I turned off my computer and walked back into the Mystery 'S'hack gift shop. The bell rung and I turned to the door to see Wendy enter the Shack.

"You're late." I grumble.

"Relax Stan." Wendy replied and hopped up onto the stool. "Have you seen Mabel and Dip's?" She asked.

"No. Not since this morning. Dipper went off to go hang out with…Holly." I spat out that name of that demon.

"Okay then." She shrugged. I just walked off into the living room and sighed. "I need to get some sleep."

Holly's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of a river nearby. I jolted awake and saw un familiar surroundings.

Dipper sat by a river, looking out into the forest ahead. Did he really carry me here? I blushed a crimson red. Dipper looked back with a smirk. "I thought guys don't blush?" Dipper grinned.

I scowled and got up. I walked up behind him and smiled innocently.

"Right." I said before pushing him into the river.


	4. Update!

**Sorry guys, this will be on hiatus because of the dastardly thing called writer's block. Grr… **  
**I will return with double chapters! One day. Untill then, TO THE POKEMON FANFIC WRIGHTING!**


End file.
